tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Feature Characters
Feature Characters are canonical characters from the G.I. Joe and Transformers universes available for application as playable characters. Classes There are four classes of Feature Characters on TFU: * Disposable Characters - Weaker characters that are playable without a full application * Feature Character - The average character on the MUX is a standard FC, no especial time requirements * Semi-Essential Feature Character - Characters that make the MUX much easier to run (Gestalt leaders, low-level command characters) * Essential Feature Character - Characters essential to the MUX. We like to have as many of these filled as possible. Getting a Feature Character To get an FC, here's what you have to do: * Type '+fcheck'. * Type '+FINGER ' to see more info about a character that interests you. * When you have decided on one, read Application for how to apply. Characters are awarded on the basis of application merit and, if necessary, the quality of an audition, NOT on a first-come first-serve basis. Feature Character Time Limits There are time limits on how long between logins you can go if you have a Feature Character before that character may be taken away. Most FCs have a three-week login limit. That means that you must login at least once every three weeks. If you miss this requirement, the character may be newpassworded and wiped. SFCs and FCs fall into this catagory. Some characters, like gestalt members and characters on whom others' RP depends, are Semi-Essential Feature Characters and have a time requirement of four hours/week. Again, if you miss this limit, your character will be auto-newpassworded. Finally, the most important characters, whose absence can cause real problems for a faction, are Essential and have an IC time requirement of 5 hours/week IC and active. If you want to play an EFC, please be prepared to be on that much consistently. If you miss that requirement, you may receive a warning. Two weeks below 3 hours IC and active, and you may lose the character. Please note that if something beyond your control and that you couldn't predict occurs (e.g., your provider goes down for a week) and you lose your character because of it, we'll do everything we can short of forcing someone else to give up the character if it's already been given out to try and work things out. Character Squatting If you know that you're going to have a period of low access, we can make special arrangements. We don't want anyone failing exams to be online more, but by the same rule, we don't want people making things more difficult for other RPers by keeping a character that they just don't realistically have the time to play. If your RP is being affected because someone you need or want to RP with isn't online enough, please try to ask them to improve first, then talk to charstaff about it and let them know if you feel charhogging is going on. Unlisted Feature Characters Our FC list is not final. That means, simply, that if there's a TF character from the sources (toy line , comics, cartoon, etc.) that you want that isn't on the list, you might be still able to app them. The list is based on a few concepts: * The 4-issue series from Marvel called "Transformers: Universe", which is the base list of Transformers FCs. * The available Joe list is based on Order of Battle, and characters listed at YoJoe.com * The point of having FCs is to have recognizable characters to help structure RP and create the "feel" of the Transformers Universe. * OCs are good. :) Having too many FCs makes it tougher for OCs to compete, especially since many later FCs had very inflated stats. However, TFU has a lot of balanced OCs, so it's really not a problem. * We want people to play who they want, without breaking them or making things unbalanced. If you have a new idea, we'll work with you to see how to make a character or concept fit. * *Masters and Pretenders will never be allowed. Neither will Punch. The Director hates those characters and ideas, and she pays the bills, so her word stands. See Also * Canon * Original Characters Back to General Category:News References Category:FCs